


loving you

by niamsmuffin



Series: loving him is blue [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamsmuffin/pseuds/niamsmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which liam is a world famous popstar and niall is a normal uni student</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you

**Author's Note:**

> part 3! part 4 will, with hope, be up later today!

niall ignored anything that could possibly relate back to liam for the better part of a week. he wore his own clothes, slept under his own blanket, went to class, and cried like any normal person would. his life went back to what is was before liam.

admittedly, niall had a pretty lousy life before liam. he woke up, went to class, and pretended to have friends. niall liked to think that maybe his life was a bit more exciting now than it was then. he spent most afternoons in a coffee shop trying to ignore the world around him.

niall walked around in some park he didn't know the name of. it was about the time he should have been skyping liam, but he just wasn't up to it. if liam hadn't wanted to talk to him this time last week, why would he want to say anything this week?

a few tears leaked down from niall's eyes. they quickly froze to his skin.

-

liam was frustrated. he had been trying to skype niall for the past half hour now, and his boyfriend wasn't answering. niall had never been late before. what was he doing?

he missed niall a lot. it had been four months since the last time he saw niall, and it had been hard. niall held his heart, meaning a part of him was still back in london with his boy. liam needed to go home as soon as possible.

groaning, liam slammed his laptop down. it was clear that niall wasn't going to answer. "liam?" a voice called into his hotel room. "you okay, mate?" 

zayn came strutting into liam's hotel room, looking just as good as he always did. "i'm okay," liam lied, laying back onto his couch.

"you aren't okay." zayn's eyes narrowed. "you've been off all day. hell, you've been off all week. so cut the act and tell me what's up, yeah?"

"it's niall," liam admitted. zayn groaned. "no, not like that," he said quickly. "he ignored my call last week, and now he isn't answering me this week. i can't text him because it would run up his phone bill. i don't know what to do."

zayn contemplated liam's information for a moment. "you don't think he saw those pictures of you with sophia last week, did he?"

liam thought back to the week before when he had been caught leaving a club with one of the stage designers. not knowing that liam was taken, sophia had thought that it would be a right joke to lean up and kiss liam. that must have been why niall was ignoring him. 

"he thinks i've done exactly what i promised i wouldn't do," liam gasped. "oh my god. there is no way i'm going to be able to fix this. i think i love him, zayn." liam knew how niall's mind worked. this wasn't something that would be easily forgiven.

"why don't you go home, then? go talk to him!" zayn encouraged.

"it is going to take more than just my word to make niall believe me," liam groaned. he blinked furiously to rid his eyes of tears. 

"take sophia with you?"

"that would be like me announcing that i worship the devil."

"i don't know what else i can suggest, liam! do you want me to come with you? i don't even know niall!" zayn said in frustration.

liam's eyes lit up. "oh, would you please, zayn? you could explain everything!" 

"liam, you will explain everything," zayn frowned. "i'll be there for moral support."


End file.
